The Mobile Record-A-Call Device (MRACD), is in the field of mobile communication technology devices, i.e. smart phones, cell phones, tablets, etc.
As of today, the current mobile communication device technology does not allow a user of a mobile communication device to record his/her incoming or outgoing mobile phone call(s). Therefore, the user of the mobile communication device may be in a difficult situation when a need arises to write down certain directions to a location while driving, or take thorough notes of a very important phone call or conference call regarding a business matter while on the go, the MRACD will help to solve such situations.